Not Who He Claims To Be Revised
by AllieSkittllez
Summary: Harry Potter has been sent back in time to stop some last desperate Death Eaters who are trying to stop the problem before it's even started... the problem being Harry of course, but he has problems of his own to deal with too...


Authors Note:

Hey! I'm back after like... a year or more... How is everyone doing? I'm good. Has everyone read the sixth book yet? I'm not going to say anything because I don't want to spoil it for you but it was a shocker let me say!

Anyway, why I'm here is not to talk about me, or you, or the sixth book, but about my fanfic! I have another one that is almost the same as this one, and is up to 17 chapters or something, and this is a renewed version – the better one. (I'm hoping anyway). If anyone has suggestions or anything – I'm always willing to listen so don't hesitate even if you think it's a stupid idea! (you probably wouldn't have thought it up then…) anyway – on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: Why do people have to write these things? We all know J.K. Rowling owns the lot!

Chapter One:

Harry consulted the Marauders Map, and then, certain that everyone, or at least everyone of importance, was in the Great Hall he made his way out from behind the tapestry. The corridor, as told by the Marauders Map, was deserted.

Harry made his way to the Entrance Hall, being as silent as he could just in case. There was no, or very little, noise coming from the Great Hall, and Harry figured it must be now at least halfway through the sorting.

Making sure his hood was covering his face, he pushed open the doors, meaning to come in unnoticed while everyone was watching the sorting, but obviously someone had other ideas and the door swung open with a loud bang at the softest push.

Harry gulped and looked around the Great Hall; all eyes were turned towards him. Up at the sorting a little first year had been startled so badly that she had fallen off the stool with the sorting hat half covering her face.

"Euhm..." Harry broke the silence with a really unhelpful sound and Dumbledore finally stood.

"To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?" Dumbledore asked, his voice echoing over the still silent hall.

"My name is Harry," Harry stated bluntly. "Would I please be able to have a quick word, Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore seemed unsure of leaving the sorting, but consented anyway, bringing Professor McGonagall with him and telling the others to continue with the sorting.

Harry waited outside the Great Hall, and as soon as McGonagall and Dumbledore had shut the doors behind them Harry heard the students all break out into noise.

"We will use the Transfiguration classroom." Dumbledore suggested. He didnt appear to trust Harry too much, though Harry couldnt blame him. He could sense his mistrust and sighed.

They walked silently to the classroom.

Dumbledore shut the door and turned to face Harry.

"If the Ministry didn't send you, who did?" He asked.

"You did."

Dumbledore looked at the cloaked man with his eyebrows raised. "I most certainly did not."

"Oh but you did Professor Dumbledore. I am from the future, sent back here to protect the school from Death Eaters from the future," Harry told the disbelieving man enthousiastically.

"What is your full name?" McGonagall asked suspiciously.

"Harry James Potter." Harry said.

"Are you James' son from the future?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes James and Lily Potters son." Harry said.

McGonagall chuckled.

"What?"

"Who would have thought it?"

"Do take your cloak off Mr. Potter, it's rather hot. Would you like a Sherbet Lemon?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll be fine thank you Professor." Harry said, making no move to un-hood himself. "Are you sure you want me to take off the cloak?"

"Yes please do."

Harry turned away from them and took the cloak off. He put a hand up to his eye as he heard the other two gasp from behind him. They must have caught sight of the scars on his neck and arms.

"Turn around, Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry slowly turned around.

"Good gracious! You're only a child!" McGonagall gasped.

Harry tried to remember all the scars on his face... it wasnt that bad surely... There was the one Voldemort gave him, another jagged one going right down his jawbone, another, though they couldn't see it, covering his left eye, one going through his other eyebrow and one underneath his chin. He was wearing a turtleneck black sweater underneath, and was exceptionally glad; the teachers really didn't need to see where his Uncle had tried to cut his throat.

"Take your hand away from your eye, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"I don't think that's a good idea at all sir." Harry said uncertainly, but Dumbledore looked at him sternly and Harry gave in.

McGonagall started to sob. "Oh dear, did your parents let this happen?"

"No, they're dead." Harry said. "My Uncle did it."

Harry's eye had a scar going from just underneath the eyebrow right down through his milky white eye and halfway down his cheek.

McGonagall's eyes went wide and she started openly weeping.

"Look Miner-I mean Professor. It's alright, I'm used to it." Harry tried calming her down. Dumbledore had to end up putting a cheering charm on her.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"And you're an Auror?" Asked Dumbledore in a disbelieving voice.

"That I am."

"But how?"

"I defeated Voldemort and got special training." Harry said this as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

He looked down at his blue robes. They were trimmed with silver. He was the top Auror at the Ministry, even though he was still in Hogwarts.

He closed his eye so Dumbledore and McGonagall wouldn't be forced to look at it, it was the most he could do.

"Well OK. Would you like to join sixth year classes or teach Defense, we couldn't find a teacher this year." Dumbledore said smiling at Harry.

"Alright." Harry said. "I think I'll teach, I do have some experience. I taught a dueling club last year, well, in about another 25 years from last year." Harry joked.

"Would you like to start one up again?"

"I'll think about it."

"Come on Minerva, Harry, let's go. I'll have to correct my mistake about not having Defense." He smiled at Harry who had now hooded himself again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was rather stunned when the doors to the Great Hall burst open. As far as everyone knew no one was expected. There was to be no Defence Against the Dark Arts until they found a teacher, so it couldn't have been a Professor...

"Who do you think that is?" Sirius asked James, looking at the person in blue Auror robes.

"Obviously an Auror from the ministry. Look at his robes, I'd say whoever it is is very high up in their office." James answered. He too, like all the others, was staring transfixed at the blue cloaked person.

As soon as Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had followed the man out of the Hall the noise started up. People weren't bothering to keep their voices down, all wondering who this person was. Eventually Professor Slughorn, the Potions professor, managed to quieten everyone down by sending green sparks into the air. The sorting continued.

Remus, who was closest to where the man had been, whispered to James, Sirius and Peter: "did you feel the magic surrounding him? It was so strong..."

"Yes I felt it," Peter said shivering, "I don't want to get on his bad side."

"No Wormy, I do agree with you there..." Sirius snorted.

About five minutes later the sorting was finished and the mysterious man, Dumbledore and McGonagall all returned. Everyone stared as the man followed Dumbledore and McGonagall to the Head Table. He took a seat next to Slughorn, with McGonagall on his other side.

"Welcome everyone, before I let you become engrossed in our lovely meal, I would like to correct the unfortunate information of not having a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year. Please welcome Professor Harry, who has been transferred here this summer from Australia."

There was a little scattered applause at this information but James was too busy staring at Harry, who was looking (or so he gathered as he couldnt see through the shadow of the cloak) right at their area of the table. He didn't look away until Slughorn persistently tried to talk to him, and as he was turning away James was sure he saw something white shining where his left eye should be.

Harry was awake until the early morning drawing up some lesson plans, with a little help from the ones Dumbledore had drawn up for the first week, by which time he was hoping to find someone else. Not to mention he had been kept until around 10 o'clock in the staff room, having to make things up about himself, and remember them.

°°°°°°

"Come in everyone and take a seat!" Harry called from where he was sitting on the edge of his desk. The little first years shuffled in nervously.

"Well," Harry started once everyone had settled down. "Today is, obviously, your first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, and I would like to get to know everyone for the first half of this lesson, and then we'll go over what you will be learning with me this year."

Harry smiled at the little first years trying to pierce the shadow of his hood with their eyes... No one made any move to speak.

Harry sighed. He would just have to coax it out of them.

"I shall start first then, shall I?" More nods of agreement. "My name is Harry. Just Harry. No Professor, because I am not a qualified Professor though I shouldn't be telling you that I suppose...I play seeker. I'm an Auror for the Australian Ministry, top of my team, and I have been sent here to hopefully teach you people a little bit about defending yourselves, which will become very, _very _important. Got it? Pay attention."

Harry called the roll and was disappointed to see that Dumbledore was already trying to get the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's to work together... well, at least he had hope...

"Ok would someone like to start by telling me a little about themselves?" his request was met with utter silence and he sighed. "Then I shall just pick someone..." he ran his finger down the roll and stopped on Carmen Lyalla.

"Carmen Lyalla?"

Carmen stood up looking a little haughty. "Hello, my name is Carmen Natalia Lyalla, I'm pureblood, enjoy Quidditch, and I'm in Slytherin." Carmen sat down abruptly after her quick speech and Harry thanked her.

"Anyone else?"

A fidgety looking boy with blonde hair and dark blue eyes stood up. "I am Pallieter Geerts, I am Belgian, my mother is a witch and my father is a muggle, I am in Gryffindor and I like watching Quidditch."

Harry felt he might have a bit of trouble pronouncing that name correctly.

And so they went on...

Finally when they were finished with the students, one of them asked if they could ask Harry a couple of questions, to which he agreed as they weren't halfway through the lesson yet.

"What is your full name?"

"I don't know," Harry lied.

"That's an odd name," commented Pallieter. "No no, just joking. Why don't you know?"

Harry decided he quite liked Pallieter. "My parents died just after I was born, and I was sent to live at an orphanage, and they gave me the name Curtayne. But I dont know my real name."

"How old are you?" asked a girl who reminded Harry strongly of a young Draco.

"I'm seventeen."

"Then you can't even have finished Hogwarts yet yourself! Dumbledore wouldn't allow it..."

"_Professor _Dumbledore has it on good authority that I am trustworthy." Harry grinned at her face, she looked extremely put out.

"Has he seen you without your hood?" a shy looking boy asked.

"Yes, and he trusts me still."

There were no more questions after that, and Harry wrote on the board what they would be learning and asked them to copy it out, with the option of asking questions instead about the course.

On the way to lunch Harry had to laugh at what some students were saying about him. There was one far-fetched rumour he heard being spread by a terrified looking little second year Hufflepuff that he was really Voldemort in disguise, out to take over Hogwarts, that being the reason he wouldnt take his hood off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK I didnt really like the way this chapter went before – so I am replacing it as you have seen... sorry bout that. But i realised that some things are just better left alone:D hhihihi

Euhm... onto the next chappy!

Kisses Allie.


End file.
